ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colonization
References Guide ..Agathon.. 17:12, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I moved the duplicate information from palace into here today Scaremonger 11:00, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Gold Count I just founded my fourth colony. With 40 citizens and a corruption level of 75%, my balance sheet says I'm earning 120 gold/hr *BUT* I have an immediate upkeep of 30 gold/hr. That very neatly says I'm only earning 75% of my expected gold income. Is it possible that the "Colonization" wiki is wrong about there being "no penalty" for idle citizens? I can update again once my governor's residence is built and reduces the corruption, but I was wondering if someone can clarify. 23:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Whoops, I let my citizen count increase while I was waiting for my governor's residence to be built. Having no soldiers or scientists, I'm only earning 76.7% of my expected gold count (calculated from 73 citizens and 168 net gold). 16:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Level of Palace I don't want to edit directly, just in case I am wrong (my first entry on this Wiki!) '' "to found your third expansion colony you need a palace of level 2."'' Surely to found you third colony, you should have a Level 3 Palace??? (And should we use the word "create" or "build",instead of "found" to avoid possible confusion to readers whose English is not so good?) Rincewind1 03:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Rincey Your first town doesn't need a palace. Your second town is your first colony and requires a Level 1 Palace. Scaremonger 21:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Time required to build a colony? How long does it take to construct a colony, once the ships have been deployed? -R I believe the amount of time it takes to construct a colony is the same amount of time to move all the resources you send to that colony to the colony. Resources Is it possible to transport goods from colonies to the main city? Say I colonize on an island with marble, can I transport that to my main city in order to build up my wall, town hall, etc? : Yes - you have to have a Trading Port on the island you want to send goods from - yoou clidk on it and you can then click on the other island - and you will get slider bars to send goods that the sending Island has to that recieving island - You will see a bar for each Item that you do have more than than a quantity of 0 -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 03:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : Actually, you don't ''have to have a trading port. If you click the destination town in Island View, and change the drop-down city list to your source town, you should have a "Transport Goods" option. Mind you, the load and unload is SLOW at that point, but you can still accomplish a transfer with no trading port on either side. --[[User:Crythias|''Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 13:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :: I had forgotten about that -- I use that when sending to other players and forgot you can do that to your own towns as well -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 14:16, 20 September 2008 (UTC) 6th Colony After upgrading the palace to level 5 and founding the 6th colony, you'd have 17% corruption in all your towns except the capital. The new one would be 83% corruption (which means a waste of time mining or researching), so is a 6th colony actually profitable? Scaremonger 12:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) As long as you build a Governor's Residence in EACH of your colonies and level them up to the same level as the number of colonies, yes it should be. 20:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I disagree. You cannot regain your investment in any reasonable time period. You need and times 5 just to remove corruption on your existing colonies (ok, no corruption on Palace/Capital, but still you need all of that) ... doing some math 230400*4=813600 * 5 existing colonies= 4,068,000 wood/gathering money lost and 102,400+102,400+153,600 * 8 * 5 = 6,348,800 luxury/gathering money lost/spent. Over 10 Million gold (and that's wholesale cost, not actual purchase cost, unless you're lucky) just for keeping corruption out of the 5 colonies you already have. I personally sell 2 million gold in marble @ 40+ gold every few days. I would take an untold loss to get my sixth colony and have zero ability to effectively recoup my expenditures. Colony six is never ever going to be worth 10 million gold, I don't care how you slice it, especially since I'm going to have to spend upwards of 4 million more, just on colony 6, to even get rid of corruption. --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 21:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Crythias has done the same math that I did, but the amount of effort to even collect those resources is huge. That new town needs to be made of gold to cover it's own costs. The only plus point is that my score went from 79000 to 95000 after upgrading the palace to level 5. Scaremonger 23:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I'd have to say that you could have gained faster simply by buying transports. On the other hand, you could have (and should have) upgraded a GR first and have gained the same score change without incurring the wrath of Corruption --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 23:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Corruption only kicks in when I build the new town. At the moment I haven't, and currently don't intend to. I still have 0% corruption in my towns even though the palace is one higher than all the other GR's. Scaremonger 23:51, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Wait... corruption is based upon colony count, not palace level? --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 00:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yep, that's right. Cool eh? Scaremonger 00:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : Why need a profitable colony? why not just have one where the citizens laze around doing nothing, that just takes up a space on whatever island you want? Raises prices for materials around the island because of less competition. 02:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Time required to build a town? How much time approximately does it take to build a town on another island? : About 20 minutes to colonize new towns (not counting the travel time to get to the island to colonize the town) -- 02:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Colony Hi wiki editors, here's some information that would be nice to see on this page, ie. what I came looking for. 1. How is colony upkeep calculated? 2. How do you relocate capital to a colony? The answer to number 2 is easy - you build a Palace on the new colony - to relocate it - I think the answer to 1 ( at the moment - subject to change ) all colonies have a 28 gold upkeep - on the testserver there is a new version 0.1.9 that has a LOT of changes and now has a corruption formula for each colony that appears to affect the upkeep costs now. - Jrooksjr 16:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I moved this to the discussion because its more fitting here. -Tarrant Hawkins 03:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) 6th town hi, i have 2 marble, 1 each for wines, sulfur and crystal. i plan to get another colony. which lux good is the best for the 6th colony ? TIA... 10:57, February 14, 2011 : From my personal experience, I recommend that the 6th town be marble. -- 16:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 7th town. hi, it's may be a bit more longer to achieve but if i plan for the 7th town, which lux should i plant colony? i have 3 marble,1 each for other lux for now... thanks in advance 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : In your case, because you already have 3 marble towns, I personally recommend a 2nd wine town. I have planted my 8th town recently and I have 3 marble , 2 wine , 1 crystal , 1 sulphur and my 8th town is marble . : I basically went in this order: and -- 17:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering if it is possible to send people to a new colony. I recently established a new colony, and it needs more workers. Anyway I can send population to a colony? 13:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Yes you can: :# Build 'Slingers, they are the cheapest and quickest to build, in your current Barracks :# Send them to the new colony :# '''Dismiss them which causes them to become citizens again :# Do nothing with them to generate gold or you can send them out to produce resources and / or the Academy to produce research points : -- 15:58, February 7, 2013 (UTC)